


Sure It Was Just for a “Friend” Nothing More

by TheTwilightZoneDrone



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Comedy, FACE Family, Family Shenanigans, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, Misunderstandings, Multi, My First Fanfic, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24067582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTwilightZoneDrone/pseuds/TheTwilightZoneDrone
Summary: Shenanigans ensue as America, England, France, and Belgium try to help Netherlands with his relationship with Canada.
Relationships: Canada/Netherlands (Hetalia)
Kudos: 20





	Sure It Was Just for a “Friend” Nothing More

**Author's Note:**

> It's written in a screenplay format because I needed the practice.

INT. A meeting room- Day

It begins in a big meeting room full of nations. Whom are all trying to listen but some of them start to gaze. One of which is France.

**France** **(Thoughts)**

So bored.

He glances over to his right and sees his neighbor Belgium. Next to her right is Netherlands. France then notices Netherlands getting something out of his jacket pocket. A close up reveals that it’s a bar of Belgium chocolate.

**France** **(Thoughts)**

**Le Gasp.** Belgium chocolate.

France then scoots closer to Belgium.

**France (Whispers)**

Pst, Excuse me. Miss Belgium.

**Belgium (Whispers)**

O hello France

**France** **(Whispers)**

You wouldn’t happen to have anymore chocolate. Would you?

**Belgium** **(Whispers)**

Sorry, didn’t have any chocolate with me today. Why do you ask?

**France** **(Whispers)**

Well, I just happen notice that Netherlands has some of his own. So just assumed.

**Netherlands (Whispers)**

Well, you assumed wrong because I got this chocolate a few months ago. And only brought it in just for today.

CUT TO

INT. OUTSIDE OF THE MEETING ROOM AND IN A HALLWAY. ONE HOUR LATER.

Netherlands is sitting on a hallway bench. As he scans through his phone, France suddenly sits right besides him with his charm levels up to twelve. Netherlands, however, doesn’t look away from his phone.

**France**

_Hello Netherlands._

**Netherlands**

Hey.

**France**

You’re looking different today. Is that a new scarf?

**Netherlands**

No.

**France**

I know you must of gotten your hair cut.

**Netherlands**

No.

**France**

Well something must be different about you because you look amazing.

**Netherlands**

Thanks. But you can’t have my chocolate.

**France**

What! How dare you accuse me of that. I just came over to talk for a bit.

**Netherlands**

First off, I know you only came here for the chocolate because you’ve been eye balling the bar for the entire meeting. So cut the crap. Second, I am not interested in your advances because thirdly you’re too old for my taste.

**France (Shocked)**

Le Gasp!

CUT TO

France is in now a corner with a dark cloud over him. England notices him and ask what wrong. France doesn’t look away from the corner.

**England**

What the bloody hell is wrong with you frog?

**France**

Netherlands called me old.

**England**

Oh sweetheart. That’s because you are.

France then turns around and faces England.

**France**

Well, you’re no spring chicken either.

**England**

Anyway, you must have been bothering him with your invasive flirting.

**France**

I was only doing it to get some of his Belgium Chocolate.

**England**

Wait a tick. Netherlands has Belgium Chocolate.

**France**

Oui, and he’s not even eating it. He’s just carrying it around. It’s so unfair.

**England (Thinking)**

Mmmmmm.

**England**

Alright, France I well help you.

**France (Surprised)**

Really!?!

  
**England**

Don’t get excited I am only doing it to get some chocolate.

**France**

And how are you going to do that. You don’t nearly have a quarter of my charm and beauty.

**England**

Well, unlike you I am going to be using my head instead of my looks. Netherlands is a nation of business and the only way to get through to him is the art of a business deal. And there’s no other nation who can handle business like the British Empire.

England walks up to the Netherlands, with France standing right behind him.

**England (Confidently)**

Alright, Netherlands. I have a business proposition for you.

**Netherlands**

Oh?

**England**

I will exchange twenty pounds for that meager bar of chocolate.

**Netherlands (Thinking)**

Mmmmmmm

CUT TO:

EXT. BAR INSIDE THE SAME BUILDING WERE THE MEETING IS TAKING PLACE.

England and France are at a bar with a dark cloud over head. America sees this.

**America**

Hey, dudes what’s with the sad clouds?

**France**

Salut, America. I’m just drinking my troubles away with the so called British Empire.

**England**

mumbles…. It’s harder than it looks. That guy is a manic.

**America**

Who?

**England**

Netherlands, we were trying to get the bar of chocolate he has.

**America**

Whoa, the Netherlands has chocolate. I want some.

**France**

Not just any chocolate. Belgium Chocolate.

**England (Pissed)**

And don’t even think of asking him because he’s not sharing.

**America**

My dudes, I know what your problem is. You need to ask Belgium for Belgium chocolate not Netherlands.

**England**

No shit Sherlock!

**France**

It’s not that simple. Belgium hates being bothered with request to make chocolate.

**England**

There was this one time when almost all the nations in the world request chocolate. It didn’t end well.

**France**

Oui, it’s a very touchy subject for her. But she doesn’t mind to give out premade chocolate as long as she has some at hand. And if you ask really nicely.

**America**

So let’s just get the chocolate, the American way. By claiming it was ours first and taking it by force.

**France**

Are you crazy?

**England**

You can’t just take something from someone else.

CUT-TO

England is standing next to a paper board with some cruddy drawn diagrams.

England

Without a really stealthy strategy. Okay now first things first.

CUT-TO

INT. HALLWAY

Netherlands is a hallway. He looks around around a bit while fiddling with the bar’s rapper. Meanwhile France, England, and America are waiting and watching from a distant coriander.

**England**

Alright, everyone knows what they’re doing.

**America**

Yep

**France**

Oui.

**England**

Okay on the count of three. 1…...2…..

**America**

Wait dude. Stop

**England**

What is wrong with you…..

**France**

Amerique is right. We can’t go now.

**England**

What? Why?

**America**

Bro, Canada is heading this way.

**France**

Oui, our plan won’t work if he’s in the way.

**England**

Ugh! Fine, we’ll wait.

Canada walks over to Netherlands with a warm smile.

**Canada**

Hello, Netherlands, how are you doing to….

However, he wasn’t able to finish his greetings because Netherlands just places a piece of chocolate in Canada’s mouth while he was talking.

CUT-TO

America, England, and France are all confused “What?”

CUT BACK TO

**Canada**

Mmmmmm…Netherlands this is really good. What is this?

**Netherlands**

It’s Belgium chocolate.

CUT-TO

**England**

What the bloody hell?

**America**

Guys I think I know what’s happening. He’s giving Canada a free simple. So when he ask for more Netherlands can ramp up the prices. I’ve seen it before.

**France**

My poor cher.

CUT-BACK TO

**Netherlands**

You want some more?

**Canada**

Really!?! I mean. I don’t want to intrude or anyth….

Netherlands stuffs another piece of chocolate into Canada’s mouth as he was talking.

**Canada**

Mmmmm…..so good.

Netherlands then takes Canada’s hand to place the rest of the bar in his palm.

**Netherlands**

Here you can have the rest.

**Canada**

Ah... I really shouldn’t be taking this. This is yours after all.

**Netherlands**

That’s okay.

**Canada**

You sure? I really don’t want to be a bother.

**Netherlands**

I’ve got more at home.

Canada gives him a warm and sunny smile.

**Canada**

Thank you, Netherlands.

Netherlands starts to crack a goofy little smile, but quickly conceals it with his hand and a pretend cough. He then turns and walks away trying to conceal the pink slowly creeping on his face.

**Netherlands**

_**Cough Cough**_ No problem. _**Cough**_ I have to go to a meeting now. Bye.

BACK-TO

**England**

Did the Netherlands just give something away? For Free!?!

**France**

I thought the word “free” didn’t exist in his language.

**America**

Dudes who cares. Canada got the chocolate, now.

The three of them walk up to Canada

**America**

S’up bro. How you doing?

Shows Canada and Kumajiro just finishing off the last of the chocolate.

**Canada**

Oh hello. How are you?

A dark cloud befalls on America, England, and France.

**Canada**

Eek! What’s wrong with you guys?

CUT-TO

INT. THE TRADING POST BUILDING IN THE NETHERLANDS. DAYS LATER.

England is trying to negotiate while the Netherlands just sits in his chair.

**England**

Can’t you lower the trading tax a bit more. I already paid for my order.

**Netherlands**

Sorry, but that’s way things are.

**England**

They don’t have to be!

The conversation comes to a halt when a door opened and Canada enters the room.

**Canada**

Hello Netherlands. Oh England I didn’t know you we going to be here today.

**England**

Oh h-hello, Canada?

**Netherlands**

You’re here to pick up your order.

**Canada**

Yep.

Netherlands gives Canada a box.

**Netherlands**

Here you go.

**Canada**

Thank you.

**England**

What!?!

**Canada:**

See you guys later.

**Netherlands**

Bye.

England gives Netherlands a look. While Netherlands just shrugs.

**Netherlands**

What? He already paid for his order.

**England(Angrily)**

MMMMMMMM!!!!

CUT-TO

INT. ANOTHER WORLD MEETING WEEKS LATER.

England goes up to America and France who are sitting right next to get other and discussing something.

**England**

I think there might be something going on between Canada and Netherlands.

**France**

We already thought of that. So Amerique and I decided to put it to the test.

America holds up a Canadian themed pencil case.

**America**

Yeah bro, I stole Canada’s pencil case. So when he ask for a pencil or pen, we’ll see if Netherlands will give it to him for free.

The camera pans to Canada who is looking for his pencil case in his set.

**Canada**

Oh no I must have left my pencil case at home.

Canada goes up to America. While America quickly puts away the case.

**Canada**

Excuse me, America could I borrow a pen?

**America**

A well. You can’t because I only brought one pen today sorry.

**Canada**

Oh okay. France, England, do you have a pen I could….

England and France then start to fake fight.

**England**

Say it to my face again you frog.

**France**

Gladly. However, I rather not look at your face when I say it.

**Canada**

Oh never mind then.

A defeated Canada goes back to his seat. The three other nations watch from a distance.

**France**

Phh that was a close one.

Canada looks again for a spare pencil in his bag.

**America**

Wait, there he is.

Then as Netherlands walks pasted him. He stops and ask whats wrong.

**America**

And he’s stopping

**France**

Is he about to….Yes, he gave him a pen.

**England**

Quiet, he’s coming this way.

Netherlands then walks by them.

**England**

Say, Netherlands. Do you have a pencil I could borrow?

He just keeps on walking. Two hours later, Netherlands was packing up to leave. When suddenly France appears next to him.

**France**

Salut, Netherlands! Could I borrow your notes for a bit?

**Netherlands**

No you can’t have my notes.

**France**

Ah but monsieur you miss understand me. It’s not for me par say. It’s for Canada.

**Netherlands**

What?

**France**

Oui. You see, America ask to borrow his notes early. Unfortunately, when he returned Canada’s notes back it was covered in mustard and ketchup stains. Now he’s now trying desperately to redo all of the notes but it’s unreadable.

**Netherlands**

If Canada wanted my notes then how come he didn’t ask me?

**France**

You know how shy he can be. I just wanted to be a good big brother and give him some notes. Oh well looks like he’s going to stay up all night doing extra work.

**Netherlands**

Wait!

Netherlands shoves the folder to France.

**Netherlands**

Here. But I want those notes returned to me, before the end of the day. Clear?

**France**

Crystal.

CUT-TO

France, England, and America are all in a different, smaller meeting room.

**France**

Ohohohohon. Looks like Netherlands got a soft spot for a certain nation.

**England**

But why though?

**America**

Ya, and we still got to figure out why Canada keeps getting free stuff.

**England**

Now let’s think. What are they?

**America**

They’re definitely not brothers.

**All**

Best Friends?

As they think imagination cloud forms above them as France, England, & America collectively imagine chibi versions of Canada and Netherlands running through a sunny field full of flowers and bunnies. They side by side and holding hands. It’s cute. The imagination cloud ends and they discuss it in reality.

**All**

Nah.

**England**

Besides Netherlands doesn’t have friends. He has clients.   
  


**America**

Then Canada is one of his clients. But in what?

**France**

Well, all we seen so far is that Netherlands just gives Canada what ever he wants. Which is strange. But what’s really strange is that we haven’t seen the other part of the deal fulfilled. Unless…..You don’t think?

**All**

A sugar baby relationship?

Another imagination cloud appears over head. However, the theme changes from G to Rated R. As they all collectively imagine Canada wearing a small red dress with very large white fur coat. Along with shoulder purse containing his polar bear, Kumajiro. While Netherlands is smoking his pipe and counting a stack of cash.

_**Imagination Canada** _

_O daddy can I pretty please have some cash to pay off my government spending this quarter._

_**Imagination Netherlands** _

_Sure bunny. Oh and here’s a little something extra so you can doll yourself up this Saturday._

Back to reality has an oblivious America doesn’t realize that England and France are strangling each other in the background.

**America**

So that’s how he’s able to afford free health care.

**England**

Dammit France! You perverted, kinky frog this is all your fault!

**France**

Me? Well, maybe if you paid more attention to him! He wouldn’t have grown up to go after cold reclusive business men!

CUT-TO

Belgium and Netherlands are walking down a hallway. Belgium was looking through her bag when she realizes that she left something in the other room.

**Belgium**

Oh no I must have left my notebook back at the conference room.

Belgium leaves.

**Belgium**

I be right back.

**Netherlands**

‘Kay

Canada enters.

**Canada**

Hello, Netherlands.

**Netherlands**

O hello Canada.

**Canada**

I just wanted to say thank you for the chocolate last meeting.   
  


**Netherlands**

It was no trouble really.

**Canada**

Still, I wanted to give you something in return.

**Netherlands (Flustered)**

Oh? W-what is it?

**Canada**

First close your eyes.

**Netherlands**

What? I--

**Canada**

Close your eyes. It’s a surprise.

Netherlands did as he was told. Canada then holds out a pink box.

**Canada**

Ta-Daaaaaaaaahh!

Unfortunately, Canada couldn’t finish his “Ta-Da” because America zooms in and tackles him down to the ground. America is now hugging Canada while they are both sitting up on the floor. Canada is confused, upset, and trying to wiggle his way out of the hug. While America is crying a bit and petting Canada on the head to comfort him.

**Canada**

America? What are you…

**America**

Sh, sh it’s okay bro. I know your economy isn’t as great as mine. But that doesn’t mean you should sale your body to make up for it.

**Canada**

What!?! I’m not..

**America**

Shh. It’s going to be okay. We’ll get through this together. 

** N etherlands **

Canada?!? You’r e s el ling your body? To who? 

France and England suddenly appear to confront Netherlands. However, France is standing behind England to avoid any physical conflict.

**France**

This is not the time to play dumb.

**England**

Yeah. We all know it’s you. We all know about your sugar baby relationship with Canada and we are here to put an end to it.

Netherlands he turns red and is at a lost for words.

**Netherlands**

I…….I….

**England**

How dare you take advantage of sweet, innocent Canada, like that? You know he can’t stand up for himself. Have you got no shame?

**Netherlands**

….I…….I

**France**

Oui. There are other ways to get your kicks without bribing another nation. What are your brothels and weed not enough for you?

**Netherlands**

…...A…...I

**Belgium**

Thanking for waiting for me, broth….

She takes a look at the nations. A crying America is hugging a frustrated Canada very tightly. While England and France are yelling at an embarrassed Netherlands.

**Belgium**

I left for two minutes and already war has broken out! What happened?

**England**

Ah, hello Miss Belgium. We were just trying to settle a private matter.

**Belgium**

And that is?

**England**

Well…. You see.

**France**

I am afraid that your brother is a sugar daddy and has been bribing Canada for sexual favors.

**Canada**

No, he hasn’t.

Belgium just stands there motionless at first. Then she snickers and tries to contain it but can’t. She holds onto her stomach as she laughs uncontrollably.

**Belgium**

_**Sninkers. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**_ You think…. _ **HAHAH**_..you think Netherlands is a what? _ **HAHAHA**_ _ **HAHAHAHAHAHA!**_

**England**

A sugar daddy. And this is no laughing matter. It is a matter of international interest.

**Belgium**

Sorry, but that is the most… _ **hahaha**_..funniest thing I… _snicker.._.ever heard. _**hahaha**_

Belgium starts to calm down a bit with only a few snickers here and there.

**Belgium**

Okay. Okay. I’m done. Netherlands isn’t anyones’ sugar daddy. He and Canada are just really good friends.

Pans to America still hugging Canada.

**America**

Then why was Canada going to give Netherlands a kiss.

**Canada**

What? I wasn’t going to give him a kiss.

**America**

But you told him to close his eyes.

Canada wiggled his arm to show America the box containing the crumbled cookies.

**Canada**

Yeah, so I can surprise him these maple brown sugar cookies I made.

**America**

Ah sweet you made cookies. Can I have some?

**Canada**

Sure they’re all broken anyway.

**America**

Ah bro, you need to more careful handily food.

**Canada (Angrily)**

MMMMMMmmm!

Everyone is now standing. America is eating the cookie crumbles from the box he’s holding.

**France**

Well, I guess we should all apologize for this misunderstanding.

**England**

Yes, but that still doesn’t explain why Netherlands just give Canada things without asking for monetary compensation.

**Canada**

Oh that. That’s been going on since WW2.

**America**

WW2?

**Canada**

Yes I was in WW2

**America**

I know that but…...I just don’t know what you did? Seeing how you didn’t join armies.

**Canada**

I was going to join my armies with the allies defense. However, I heard that Netherlands was in trouble.

**Amer** **i** **ca**  
Wait, you were in WW2, too?

**Netherlands**

Yes. It was a world war after all.

**America**

Alright smart guy than what were you doing?

**Netherlands**

Dying

FLASHBACK

EXT. SOME FOREST IN THE NETHERLANDS

The whole scene is then transition by one of those old time film roll cells. Netherlands was walking in the woods starving, dying, and alone. He falls to the ground. He tries to get up back can’t. His dulled eyes slowly start close shut. Until he’s laying unconscious. Suddenly, he starts to open his and realizes that he’s being carried. He turns his head to find out it’s Canada.

**Netherlands (Weakly)**

Hay?

Canada is spooked but turn his head towards Netherlands with relive.

**Canada**

Oh thank goodness you’re awake.

**Netherlands**

Do I know you?

**Canada**

Oh...ah...I’m Canada.

**Netherlands**

Oh right. That guy.

Netherlands then goes back to being unconscious

CUT-TO

INT. HOSPITAL ROOM. HOURS LATER.

Netherlands wakes up again only to find himself in a hospital. All bandaged up and still in pain.

**Netherlands**

What? I am not died.

Canada enters the room holding a tray of porridge.

**Canada**

Oh good you're awake.

**Netherlands**

Where Am I? And who are you again?

**Canada**

Well, you’re in infirmary. And I’m Canada.

**Netherlands**

Canada? What are you doing here?

**Canada**

I’d joined the allies because America got attacked by Japan.

**Netherlands**

Alright, but why aren’t you with the other allies then.

**Canada**

I heard you were in trouble. So I’m here to help. Here I brought you this.

**Netherlands**

Where did you get….

**Canada**

I brought some food rations with me.

**Netherlands**

I really sh….mmmm

Netherlands couldn’t finish his sentence because Canada puts a spoon of porridge in his mouth.

**Canada**

I insist. You need to keep your strength, if we are going to drive out the axis forces. Plus I put some maple syrup in the porridge and so it’s really sweet.

**Netherlands**

We?

**Canada**

Of course, I said I was here to help.

**Netherlands**

But….

Canada give Netherlands another spoon full of porridge.

**Canada**

No buts. Now eat up.

The film cells suddenly a appear again. To awkwardly cut to a finished and won battle. Netherlands is shocked while Canada is celebrating in the background.

**Netherlands**

I can’t believe that actually worked.

**Canada**

Yay, we win. Hooray.

Then again the film cells came in earlier again. Almost like the guy who’s telling the flashback is hiding something so he’s cutting a few details out of the story.

BACK TO REALITY

**Netherlands**

How that’s the story on how we become friends.

**England**  
Wow, I guess they really are just friends.

**France**

And I thought there was something was going on.

**Netherlands**

Well there isn’t so you guys can just leave and….

**Belgium**

Oh brother……

Netherlands looks over to his sister, Belgium, who has a devilish smile.

**Belgium**

I think your forgetting another critical part of the story.

**Netherlands**

(Oh NO) No, there isn’t.

**Canada**

Oh right. I almost forgot.

FLASHBACK

INT. CANADA’S OFFICE

Canada was at his office when his phone rang.

**Canada**

Canada’s office, this is Canada speaking.

**Officer**

Sir, you need to come to the pier. Right now, if you have the time.

**Canada**

Did anything happen?

**Officer**

Mmm….I really can’t explain it over the phone…..No don’t put it over there….Sorry, but you really need to come over to the pier. Please.

CUT-TO

EXT. CANADA TRADING PIER

**Canada**

Okay I am here. What seems to be the matter…. O my…..

Canada sees a bunch of boxes and people try to figure out what to do with them. Suddenly, someone falls down while carrying a box. The box opens up to reveal it was full of tulip bulbs.

**Canada**

Tulip Bulbs?

Canada is frozen in confusion.

**Canada**

But….but...why?

**Officer**

Sir, here. This note came with the boxes. It’s address to you.

_**Note** _

_To Canada. Thanks. From the Netherlands._

**Canada**

Well, it is a nice gesture, but this country is mostly cold climate. What am I going to do with all theses tulips?

**Officer**

More are coming this way.

**Canada**

What?

BACK TO REALITY

Canada is finishing the flashback and is oblivious to Netherlands is blushing red.

**Canada**

And that was the start of our friendship.

England and France gave Netherlands a look that said, “sure it was just for a _“friend”_ nothing more.” While America who, was also oblivious, throws the box to the ground in frustration.

**England**

Well, isn’t that lovely.

**France**

Yes, flowers are a beautiful way to show someone that you care.

**America**

Bullshit, I saved the world like a bazillion times and I didn’t get any flowers. Then Canada just saves one nation and gets flower bombed.

**Belgium**

Flower bombs.

**America**

What?

**Belgium**  
It wasn’t a one time thing.

**America**

WHAT!

**Canada**

He kind of gives me flowers every year. It happened so many times we started a festival in Canada because of it.

**France**

Why Netherlands you charmer.

**America**

Okay now I want answers. On why no one gave me any flowers.

**England**

Yes, Netherlands do tell us why do you give Canada flowers every year, since the end of WW2?

**Netherlands**

A well….you see…..it’s….all because…...of…..that which…..is…

Then there was a phone ring.

**Canada**

Hello this Canada, to whom…..Oh hello Kumajiro…..how are you….. You did…..I told you not to touch the...Well it can’t be that…..It’s on fire.

Canada leaves in a hurry.

**Canada**

Well don’t call me call the fire department. At least get out of the house.

As Netherlands watches Canada leaves he turns around to see Belgium, England, and France look at him with a sinister look. While America just looks mad. Netherlands shrugs and walks away.

**Netherlands**

Whatever, I don’t have time for this. I have another meeting to go to.

**Belgium**

You can’t avoid your feelings with meetings.

**Netherlands**

Watch me!

After he left America, Belgium, England, and France all gathered in a circle to talk.

**America**

Dudes how come Canada gets flowers. When I’m the more powerful nation

**England**

I think you’re missing the obvious, again. That being a certain nation has got it bad for another nation.

**Belgium**

Urgh, finally someone else sees it. I tried telling Luxembourg about it, but he doesn’t believe that Netherlands is capable of romantic feelings.

**France**

_**La sigh**_. Jeune amour. _**Le Gasp**_. We have got to set them up.

**Belgium**

Good luck. Every time I try to talk to him about how giving Canada flowers every year is a sign of affection. He always gives excuses like. “Oh well he saved me from dying” “The royal family wanted to do it.” “It’s good for both nation relations and trade.” “There was a surplus in the supply and the flowers would have gone to waste anyway.” “ He’s already expecting flowers, why stop now.”

**France**  
But this is a really big deal. I give flowers to other nations sometimes. But never yearly at theses proportions for this long. There’s got to be something we can try.

**Belgium**

Why not just get Canada to confess to the Netherlands?

**England**

I am afraid that’s not so simple he very quiet spoken and doesn’t get his message across well. Plus when it comes to love he’s just as oblivious as America.

**America**

Hey!

**France**

Ohohohohohon, but they never have dealt with the nation of love before.

**America**

What? There’s a nation of love. How come I never meet him.

**England**

_**Sigh.**_ You and me both America.

**France**

Allons-y

EXT. OUTSIDE THE GOVERNMENT BUILDING

Netherlands, so called “meeting” is just him was sitting on a bench while smoking his pipe. He starts to reminisces about WW2

FLASHBACK

The cut of movie film reappears. 

**Canada**

No buts. Now eat up.

**Netherlands**

You’re crazy. My people are starving. A few rations and some army isn’t going to do anything. If I lost then some unnamed nation isn’t going to help.

**Canada**

That my be so but here’s the thing about me. I never lost a war. And I’m not planning this being my first time.

There was an uncomfortable silence.

**Canada**

I’ll leave you to your porridge, then.

One week later. Netherlands tries to get up.

**Canada**

What are you doing?

Netherlands almost falls down.

**Netherlands**

Oh hey. Canada, is it?

**Canada**

Yes.

**Netherlands**

Since when did you get here?

**Canada**

Sorry, I’ve been here since seven.

**Netherlands**

Why didn’t you say anything? It’s almost eight.

**Canada**

I saw you trying to get up and I didn’t want to hurt your pride. Plus I wanted to see if you’ve gotten better.

**Netherlands**

Well, I haven’t.

**Canada**

I won’t say that. You’re starting to stand up.

**Netherlands**

It’s not enough.

Netherlands is back in bed feeling defeated. There’s a long silence. Canada breaks it and hands him a box.

**Canada**

Here you go. A present. Some if of your soldiers where able to keep it safe before your house got raided.

As Canada talks, Netherlands slowly opens the box. He is shock to found what is inside.

**Netherlands**

This is my scarf.

Canada takes the scarf from the box and wraps it around the Netherlands neck.

**Canada**

Look I know you fell hopeless right now. But your  people still have hope and they need you right now.  Don’t push yourself  over the grave  but don’t give up hope either. 

Netherlands felt funny and turned pink.

**Officer**

Excuse me sir, it’s time.

**Canada**

Right. Netherlands, I am going to go and lead both armies. So I’m not going to be seeing you for awhile. Remembering it’s going to be okay in the end. Goodbye.

CUT-TO: THREE WEEKS LATER

EXT. ON THE WAR GROUNDS.

A newly recovered Netherlands was walking through the war ground where both armies set-up. He notices that all of the soldiers were frantic but were up in morale. Then he heard someone shouting orders. It was Canada.

**Canada**

I WANT ALL OF YOU TO GET IN FORMATION! YOU TELL YOUR PLATOON TO HEAD NORTH AND STAY THERE! COME ON EVERYONE.

As the Netherlands watches he felt all of the world’s distractions slowed down around him and only saw Canada leading.

**Netherlands**

Canada?

Canada than switches from commanding to a sunny smile. Which made the Netherlands turn pink a little bit.

**Canada**

Yes? Oh Netherlands it’s you. How are you doing?

**Netherlands**

W hat? Oh..I’m still in pain but I can fight through it.

**Canada**   
You sure because I don’t want to have you d y ing in the middle of battle.

**Netherlands**

Don’t worry sweetheart. I’ll manage.

**Canada**

Okay then. We’ll be starting in an hour if your up for it.

**Netherlands**

You know it.

**Canada**

Great I’ll just let the generals know. HAY GENERAL GET OVER HERE. IF YOU HAVE THE TIME.

**Netherlands** **(Thoughts)**

Dam maybe I shouldn’t have left the hospital so early.  My chest feels so tight  that I’m starting to feel light  headed .  Did I just call Canada sweetheart? Eh probably nothing. 

Later, before the battle. Netherlands looked at the army they’re about to face. He started to feel little bit nervous. Than he felt something slide into his hand. He saw that it was Canada holding his hand.

**Canada**

You ready?

Netherlands nods his head in response.  They charged down. Soon after weeks and months of fighting they were able to drive the axis powers out of Netherlands. The nation become free again. 

**Netherlands**

I can’t believe that actually worked.

**Canada**

Yay, we win. Hooray.

N etherlands th e n walks over to Canada.  They meet face to face. Netherlands grabs Canada by the  wist and  drops him down for a  kis s, as seen in the movies.  However, that didn’t happen.  That’s what Netherlands wanted to do,  b ut in  reality he just stared at Canada  who was getting creep out .

**Canada**

E ek? Netherlands are you okay?

Netherlands then grabs both of Canada’s holds and gets on his knees.

**Netherlands**

Canada, helped feed my people when they were starving and stood by me with your armies during times of war. I promise I won’t forget this and I’ll find away to repay you.

**Canada**

Y-you don’t have to that. Really, I was just helping a nation out.

**Netherlands**

Too bad, because here’s the thing about me. I always pay off my debts. And I not planning on breaking that streak.

CUTS-TO

INT. THE HOME OF THE ROYAL DUTCH FAMILY. WEEKS LATER.

N etherlands stood inside  and welcome the royal family on their safe return back  from Canada. 

**Netherlands**

W elcome home.

**Duchess**

It’s good to be back.

**Netherlands**

Is that th e little princess?  Congratulations. 

**Duchess**

Yes, Thank You. And I can confidently say that she’s a native born Dutch princess.

**Netherlands**

Oh?

**Duchess**

Yes, because hours after before the princess was. Canada came over a declared the whole hospital part of the Netherlands for a few hours.

**Netherlands**

He did?

**Duchess**

Yes. You know we should visit the country again one day. It was such a beautiful country. I really like the forest and landscapes.

**Netherlands**

Yes, he really is beautiful. I mean the landscapes are really beautiful. With all the maple trees, polar bears, and those beautiful violet eyes, I mean mountains. Those beautiful violet mountains. Do you need help with your bags? 

INT. NETHERLANDS’ OFFICE

L ater,  the Netherlands was in his office writing. When the Dutches enters. 

**Duchess**

Good evening. Netherlands

**Netherlands**  
Good evening, Duchess. What can I do for you?

**Duchess**

My family and I want to do something nice for Canada. For helping out with the war and providing the royal family protection.

**Netherlands**

Really!?! What do you have in mind?

**Duchess**

Mmmmmm…..we don’t know yet. We hoping since you’re a nation and he’s a nation  you would know what to give him. 

**Netherlands**

Flowers. Let’s give him flowers. A bouquet. No two bouquets. No what..

EXT. THE NETHERLANDS TRADING PIER

**Netherlands**

200,000 tulip bulbs sounds like a reasonable amount.

CUT-TO

INT. NETHERLANDS’ OFFICE. ONE YEAR LATER.

Netherlands was doing paper work. When images of Canada came to his mind. He ignores it and continues to work. But try has he may the flashes kept getting stronger. Until he breaks his pen.

INT. THE ROYAL FAMILY LIVING ROOM

The Dutches is playing with the one year old princess. When Netherlands knocks on the door and enters.

**Duchess**

O hello, Netherlands what are you doing here?

**Netherlands**

I’ve been thinking about the one year liberation of this nation. I’ve also been thinking how it wouldn’t be possibly without a certain other nation. So...

**Duchess**

You want to give Canada another 200,000 tulip bulbs don’t you.

**Netherlands**

Yes

**Duchess**

Go for it.

**Netherlands**

It’s already been set up I just need to sign a few papers.

C UT-TO

EXT. CANADA’S TRADING PIER. DAYS LATER.

C anada is again at the pier still surprised about the tulips and reads the note. 

_**NOTE** _

_To Canada, Thanks. From, Netherlands_

A  very  small blush of pink spread across Canada’s face,  along with a soft smile.

C UT-TO

EXT. CANADA’S TRADING PIER. A COUPLE OF DECADES LATER.

Canada and a couple of officers are at the pier.

**Canada**

Is everything ready?

**Officer**

Yes. But, there’s this box that’s a rectangle.

**Canada**

And?

**Officer**

And it’s the only rectangular box.

Canada takes a close look at the box. When suddenly a fist broke through it. Netherlands then breaks through the rest of the box. Holding a bouquet of tulips.

**Canada**

Eek. Netherlands? What are you doing here?

**Netherlands**

I came to visit you? 

**Canada**

Really!?!

**Netherlands**

Here.

**Canada**

Are these for me? But you already sent me flowers.

**Netherlands**

Yeah to the nation of Canada, but this is personal for you.

**Canada**

Oh?

Canada looks disappointed but he sho o k it off because he’s still glad that Netherlands came  and flashed his sunny smiles. 

**Canada**

I’m glad you came.

**Netherlands**

I….

**Officer**

Excuse me sir everything is ready.

**Netherlands**

R eady for what?

**Canada**

Oh right. Here let me show you.

CUT-TO

EXT. THE TULIP FESTIVAL

**Canada**

Since you’ve been sending  me.. Sorry... the nation of Canada so many times  that the people  of Canada have started a festival around it.

**Netherlands**

Wow, I’m honored.

**Canada**

Come on let’s go have some fun at the festival.

Canada then grabs the Netherlands hand and leads him to the festival. He’s oblivious to the fact that Netherlands’ face is as red as the maple leaf on the Canadian flag.

BACK TO REALITY

EXT. OUTSIDE THE GOVERNMENT BUILDING

Netherlands has a little goofy smile on his face. However it turn to mild annoyance when he is greeted by France. France is standing right next to the Netherlands who is still sitting and smoking.

**France**

Salut, Netherlands.

**Netherlands**  
Oh god it’s you again. What do you want this time?

**France**

**L** **e** **gasp**. Why do you assume I am up to something? I am just here to give you back your notes.

**Netherlands**

Thank you. Now if you don’t mind.

France then sits down on the bench with Netherlands.

**France**

Oh I don’t mind at all.  
  


There’s a long awkward silence.

**France**

You know, Canada is quite cutie. Don’t you agree.

**Netherlands**

I-I….guess.

**France**

You guess. The way he smiles. His timid manner. Plus he has the hair and eyes of a French man. Which he gets from me.

France was then hit in the head by a shoe. It pans to America, Belgium, and England hiding in a bush.

**England (Mouths)**

Get. To. The. Point.

**France**

My point being is it’s no wonder that some many nations want to pursue him romantic.

**Netherlands**

What?

**France**

Do you see the way Canada and Cuba talk with each other? Or how about when Mexico flirts him and offers to let him stay at her house? Then there’s Ukraine...

**Netherlands**

You’re lying they’re just his friends.

**France**

Mmmmm, maybe I am. But friends do sometimes turn into lovers. So why waste your chances giving him “just friend” gifts.

**Netherlands**

But I like giving him gifts. I mean…

**France**

Ohohohohohon. Yes gift giving is one of the many ways a person shows affection, but you don’t commit to the gifts signaling something more than just platonic friendship.

**Netherlands**

Commit? That’s funny coming from a guy who doesn’t commit to anyone, himself.

**France**

I’ll have you know I’ve been in deep love and committed to two long term romantic relationships in the past. So I know when someone is in love.

France said while holding three fingers. Netherlands doesn’t put that out. Instead he opts to leave, but France holds the Netherlands hand down which causes him to stay.

**France**

Wouldn’t it be nice, to actually spend more time with him instead during a one day festival.

**Netherlands**

How do you….

**France**

Wouldn’t it nice to actually go to the festival holding his hand or putting your arms around him or maybe sharing your scarf.

**Netherlands**

I….

**France**

Giving each other longing looks. Whispering sweet words and secrets only the two of you know to each other ears. Until finally you clash in sweet sweet embrace. Now...

Netherlands looks like he’s about to explode.

**France (Whispers)**

Wouldn’t. That. Be. Nice.

**Netherlands**

Yes! Oh God. I would love to do those things with him! But **arguh** feelings are stupid. What do I do?

**France**

You go to him. You go to him right now and tell him how you feel about him.

**Netherlands**

But what if.

**France**

Don’t think. Just do. You never know when you have this chance again. He could die tomorrow for all we know just go.

Netherlands starts running. France goes up to the bush where America, Belgium, and England where hiding.

**Belgium**

Yay, you go Netherlands.

**France**

And that my friends is how you get a confess out of someone.

**England**

Wow, I guess you finally starting to live up to your title.

**France**

Ohohohohn, what can I say……

**America**

No time let’s follow him.

CUT-TO

INT. HALLWAY

Canada is walking down the hallway.

**Netherlands**

Canada!

**Canada**

O hello

Netherlands holds Canada’s hands.

**Netherlands**

I have something I need to tell you.

**Canada**

Oooh? R-really?

CUT-TO

The others watching from a distance corriader.

**Belgium**

Ah man he’s going to confess. You got this brother.

CUT- BACK

**Netherlands**

I know this isn’t the traditional way of doing it but here it goes.

**England**

What is he doing?

Netherlands gets on one knee.

CUT-TO

**France**

Merde, he’s going to propose.

**England**

Dammit frog, what did you do?

**France**

Nothing, I just wanted him to confess his love. But this is way too far.

**Belgium**

Brother, NO!

CUT-BACK

**Netherlands**

Canada, I know this is really sudden but we know each other for a really long time. And I like being with you. So….

CUT-TO

**America**

Don’t worry guys this is a job for a hero.

It then goes back to a flustered Netherlands trying to find the right words.

**Netherlands**

Will y-ou…….will you…..

America then crashes into Netherlands.

**Netherlands**

Will you m…...

**America**

Touch down!

**Canada**

America what is going on?

**America**

Oh! Hay bro! I am just teaching this dude how to play American football.

America picks himself and Netherlands up with his arm around Netherlands. He uses his hand to cover Netherlands’ mouth.

**Netherlands**

What are y...

**America**

Now, Netherlands that is not what “take a knee” means. Come on I have to reshow the rules again.

America, Belgium, England, France, and Netherlands are now in the corridor.

**Belgium**

What the fuck was that?

**Netherlands**

What do you mean? And were you spying?

**Belgium**

Yes, because you’re basket case when it comes to feelings.

**Netherlands**

Well, I thought proposing was a good way to show may feelings.

**Belgium**

How?

**Netherlands**

I l-lo---like to spend more time with him for a very long time. You know like waking up in the mornings and going to bed together at night. All the stuff in between. You know shit like.

**England**

Shakespeare couldn’t said that better, himself.

**Netherlands**

Plus marriage is a good business strategy for taxes and pulling in resources.

**England**

That’s not a good reason to get married you git!

**America**

I don’t know as an American I say that lots of people get married for tax reasons. But as Canada’s brother I say if you force him into marriage because of tax reasons. Then your going to be waking up in the bottom of the ocean, buddy.

**France**  
Look. I think the real problem here is...

**Netherlands**

That you guys have nothing better to do then meddle in my relationship affairs.

**Belgium**

Shh, we’re only trying to help.

**France**

As I was saying...that you, Netherlands, have to be able to be comfortable about telling your feelings to Canada.

CUT-TO

INT. ANOTHER MEETING ROOM.

  
**Netherlands**

This is stupid.

**France**

Hush. Okay. This is going to be a simple exercise.

**France**

Do you love your sister Belgium?

**Netherlands**

Yes

**France**

You got to say it.

**Netherlands**

Yes, I love my sister Belgium.

**Belgium**

Aw, love you too bro.

**France**

Now do you love England?

**Netherlands**

Ewww. Gross. No, I didn’t love England

**England**

Gee thanks.

**France**

Now for the finally test. O Canada! Can, you come in please?

America dressed like Canada walks in wearing goggles and a hat.

**America**

A gee wiz. Maple syrup and all that jazz.

**France**

Now do you love Canada?

**Netherlands**

I…..aaa….I….. guess.

**America**

I am sorry. I couldn’t quite hear that.

**France**

Come on Netherlands. It’s a yes or a no. He’s not going to bite.

**America**

But I mite. If that’s okay with you.

**Netherlands**

I---I---lllllllllllooo lllloooo. Lalalalala

Netherlands then hands him 20 euros.

**Netherlands**

Here have 20 euros.

**America**

Mmm thanks.

**France**

Non non, not like that. Try again.

**Netherlands**

Look Canada, I think you’re the embodiment of a cinnamon roll. Really sweet and warm.

**America**

Golly gee.

**Netherlands**

Now if you excuse me I’m late for a meeting.

Netherlands tries to escape through the door but Belgium stopped him by grabbing his scarf. Which chokes him a bit.

**Belgium**

Nope. You got to say it to him.

**Netherlands (Whispers to Belgium)**

I can’t say it to Canada right away. Not when everyone is looking at me like this. It’s killing the mood. Also, I’m really pissed at the fact you guys dragged Canada into this mess.

**Belgium**

Mmmmm, bro. That’s not Canada.

**Netherlands**

What do you mean that’s not Canada?

**America**

Yay, dude. My Canada impersonation is really spot on.

**France**

That’s right it was just a simulation to see how you’d really react.

**Belgium**

Kind of thought was it self explanatory.

**France**

Now that you know that this isn’t the real Canada. You can confess without fear.

**Netherlands**

No, I can’t because I know that isn’t the real Canada.

**France**

This is just practice.

**Netherlands**

It’s bullshit.

**Belgium**

I know what if “Canada” confesses his “feelings” to the Netherlands.

**America**

What!?!

**France**

Great idea.

**America**

Dudes, I’m not sure about this.

France pushes him in. They just stand there. He blushes.

**America**

I -I love you.

**Netherlands**

What!?!

**America**

I love you. I’m sorry I just thought you only saw me as a friend. I didn’t realize it. I’m sorry. But I do love you.

Netherlands just stands there before falling backwards and passing out from over whelming feelings.

**Belgium**

Brother, are you okay?

**England**

America, go find a first aid kit!

**America**

Right!

Moments later Netherlands starts to wake up.

**Netherlands**

Uuuuuggggggghhhhh.

**Belgium**

O good you’re wake. You passed out for a few seconds. Then when you woke and asked you how you felt you said and I quote, “ _I’m going back to sleep.”_

**Netherlands (Thoughts)**

(What time is it?)

**B** **elgium**

We’ve been discussing ways for you to confess your feelings to Canada.

**America**

Yeah, like you should to a grand gesture. Like boom box over your head playing something romantic and gushy. Or say that your dying and only have months to live.

**England**

Then I came up with a better idea that wasn’t so flashy.

**America**

Hey?

**England**

Write him a letter that explains your deepest feelings towards him and seal it will a heart sticker. Then send it to him, so if he rejects you it wouldn’t hurt some much. Or better yet hide it away in your attic.

**Netherlands**

Well I take it into consideration, but right now we all late for a meeting.

**France**

Nice try, but you can’t pull the wool over our eyes like that.

Netherlands then shows the others his watch. They all suddenly had an “Oh shit” realization. They all then ran to the meeting hall and bust through the giant doors. The meeting begin. However, Netherlands had his mind on others things for the next two hours.

CUT-TO

INT. HALLWAY. TWO HOURS LATER.

**Netherlands**

I am just going to tell him.

**England**

Are you sure about this?

**America**

Yeah, like you’re really bad at feelings and stuff. Like really bad.

**Netherlands**

Don’t care. I am going to do it.

**Belgium**

Don’t worry brother were right behind you with a first aid kit in hand.

Netherlands just stands there waiting for Canada. Until Canada walks straight towards him.

**Canada**

Oh hello Netherlands.

**Netherlands**

S’up

CUT-TO

America, Belgium, England, and France all spying from another corridor. France slaps his hand onto his face.

**France**

Merde.

**America**

He’s off on a pretty good start.

**England**

Yes, America, because “s’up” is too real and personal to be written in histories greatest love poem openers.

**Belgium (Angrily)**

Shhhhhh.

**Netherlands**

There is something I have to really tell you.

While Netherlands is talking Canada is reaching in his pocket to get something.

**Netherlands (Flustered)**

I think I…...that is to say…..I think…..your…...Maybe we could.

Canada his holding two tickets. And signaling Netherlands to take one.

**Canada**

Here.

Netherlands takes one.

**Netherlands**  
What is this?

**Canada**

It’s a ticket to a hockey match next Saturday night, that my boss usually gives me. However, he gave me two tickets instead of one. I was thinking that maybe we could go together.

**Netherlands**

You mean hang out….with you next Saturday.

**Canada**

Actually, I was thinking it could be like a date.

Netherlands is shocked and focusing on the word “date.”

**Canada**

So is that a yes to the date? Or

Netherlands nods his head franticly.

**Netherlands**

Y-yes. It’s a date.

**Canada**

Alright, see you then.

Canada then stands on his tippy toes to quickly kiss Netherlands on the cheek.

**Canada**

_Giggle_. Bye.

Netherlands just stands there frozen. The other nations came out of their hiding places.

**Belgium**

You did, bro.

**England**

Well technically Canada was the one to ask him out.

**France**

My little nation has grown so much. (Papa is so pride.)

**America**

Just try not to have to much fun. Hahaha. Or else.

Netherlands then passes out.

CUT TO

INT. CANADA’S HOUSE. NIGHT. HOURS LATER

Canada opens the door. Kumajiro is sitting on the couch.

**Canada**  
Kumajiro, I’m home.

**Kumajiro**

How was your meeting?

**Canada**

Well….

FLASHBACK

**Canada**

Kumajiro, I actually thought you burned down the house….Sorry, but I don’t appreciate you telling me what is happening on TV…. That’s what recording is for.

Canada sees America, Belgium, England, and France huddle in a group.

**Canada**

Hey guys, it was just a false alarm.

However, Canada is invisible to the others.

**Canada**

I guess they can’t see me, again. Maybe I should go.

**America**

Dudes how come Canada gets flowers. When I’m the more powerful nation

**Canada(Pissed)**

Oh I see they’re all talking about me behind my back. Well maybe I can just eavesdrop this one time.

**England**

I think you’re missing the obvious, again. That being a certain nation has got it bad for another other nation.

**Canada**

I wonder who they are taking about now.

**Belgium**

Urgh, finally someone else sees it. I tried telling Luxembourg about it but he doesn’t believe that Netherlands is capable of romantic feelings.

**Canada**

_**Le**_ _ **G**_ _ **asp**_. Netherlands likes someone. Who could it be?

**France**

_**La sigh**_. Jeune amour. _**Le Gasp**_. We have got to set them up.

**Belgium**

Good luck. Every time I try to talk to him about how giving Canada flowers every year is a sign of affection.

**Canada**

Wait! Netherlands doesn’t like me that way we just really good friends. Right?

**Belgium**

He always gives excuses like. “Oh well he saved me from dying” “The royal family wanted to do it.” “It’s good for both nation relations and trade.” “There was a surplus in the supply and the flowers would have gone to waste anyway.” “ He’s already expecting flowers, why stop now.”

**Canada**

What? But Netherlands told me that nations give flowers to each other all the time. It wasn’t a big deal.

**France**  
But this is a really big deal. I give flowers to other nations sometimes. But never yearly at theses proportions for this long. There’s got to be something we can try.

**Belgium**

Why not just get Canada to confess to the Netherlands?

**England**

I am afraid that’s not so simple he very quiet spoken and doesn’t get his message across well. Plus when it comes to love he’s just as oblivious as America.

**America**

Hay!

**Canada**

Oh God I’m an idiot.

**France**

Ohohohohohon, but they never have dealt with the nation of love before.

**Canada**

Papa, please don’t get involve.

**America**

What? There’s a nation of love. How come I never meet him.

**England**

_**Sigh.**_ You and me both America.

**France**

Allons-y

**Canada**

Noooooo.

Canada walks away blushing red and covering his face.

CUT-TO

Half an hour later. Canada is walking and thinking

**Canada (Thoughts)**

Maybe they were just bored and gossiping. Yeah that’s it. Still what if it were true. He does give me flowers every year. But…

FLASHBACK WITHIN A FLASHBACK

EXT. CANADA’S TRADING PIER

C anada is again at the pier still surprised about the tulips and reads the note. 

_**NOTE** _

_Dear Canada, Thanks. From, Netherlands_

A small blush of pink spread across Canada’s face,  along with a soft smile.

**Kumajiro**

What does the note say?

**Canada**

Well, it’s a thank you note, from the Netherlands

The polar bear just stares at the smiling Canadian.

CUTS-TO

INT. CANADA’S  OFFICE.  A FEW YEARS LATER.

C anada place s the note careful in a box full of other notes.  K watches from the door frame. 

**Canada**

Eek! Oh Mister Kumajiro. You scared me.

**Kumajiro**

You’ve been smiling all day.

**Canada**

Well today was the day the tulips came,  f rom Netherlands.

Canada then spaces out for a bit.

**Kumajiro**

Hay!

**Canada**

Oh sorry. I almost forget about dinner.

Canada th e n carries K umajiro to the kitchen and places him in his chair.  Canada grabs the vegetables and starts cutting them.

**Canada**

Sorry, I just been so spacey today with the tulips and all that. Some of my people are even planning on starting a festival because of it.

**Kumajiro**

Hay!

**Canada**

Yes?

**Kumajiro**

Do you like him?

**Canada**

What I mmmm...Why do you ask?

**Kumajiro**

Because you’re always smiling every year when the flowers arrive. You also start to turn a darker shade of pink to red every year.

**Canada**

Well, I do like him and it’s also nice to get flowers from someone. Especially, someone that remembers you exist….But...I think he only sees my as a good friend.

**Kumajiro**

Oh.

**Canada**

Still, a part of me wishes he saw me more as a friend.

CUTS-TO. A FEW YEARS LATER.

EXT. CANADA’S TRADING PIER

**Netherlands**

I came to visit you? 

**Canada**

Really!

**Netherlands**

Here.

**Canada**

Are these for me? But you already sent me flowers.

**Netherlands**

Yeah to the nation of Canada, but this is personal for you.

**Canada**

Oh?

Canada looks disappointed but he sho o k it off because he’s still glad that Netherlands came  and flashed his sunny smiles. 

**Canada**

I’m glad you came.

CUTS-TO. A FEW  HOURS LATER.

INT . CANADA’S  HOUSE

Canada opens the door, enters, the house. Even though K umajiro is on the couch  Canada  doesn’t greet him. He just place the tulips in a vase  filled with water from the kitchen sink. Then goes upstairs to his room.  K umajiro sees all of this a follows him up.  K umajiro enters the room cautiousl y and crawls onto the bed. He sadden to see Canada curled up in a ball lying on his bed.

**Kumajiro**

Hay.

Canada looks up with watery eyes at  Kumajiro .  He’s about to cry. 

**Kumajiro**

Are you okay?

** C anada **

It’s stupid. And dumb. And piety. But a small part of me really hoped that the 200,000 flower bulbs were for me as me not just me as a nation. But I was wrong. He gave me a bouquet like he gives any other nation he visits. I’m just his friend. Isn’t that great!

Canada tries to put up a smile even though he’s in pain. The polar bear snuggles up to him. Canada hugs back and crying onto his friend.

BACK TO REALITY

Canada is still walking through the hallway.

** Canada (Thought s ) **

….he only sees me as his friend.

**Netherlands**

Canada!

Canada turns around to see Netherlands looking sweaty.

**Canada**

O hello

Netherlands holds Canada’s hands.

**Netherlands**

I have something I need to tell you.

**Canada**

Oh?

**Netherlands**

I know this isn’t the traditional way of doing it but here it goes.

Netherlands gets on one knee.

** Canada (Thought s ) **

Wwwwwhhhaaaattt? Is happening?

**Netherlands**

Will y-ou…….will you…..Will you m…...

**America**

Touch down!

Canada watches as America takes Netherlands back.

**Canada**

America what is going on?

**America**

Oh hay bro, I am just teaching this dude how to play American football.

**Netherlands**

What are you….

**America**

Now, Netherlands that is not what take a knee means. Come on I have to reshow the rules again.

**Canada (Thought** **s** **)**

Bull-shirt.

**Canada**

I wonder where they’re all going.

CUTS-TO

France and America dressed up like Canada are talking outside of the meeting room.

Panel #

**France**

Alright, America. You know the plan.

**America**

Wait for you to call me in and pretend to be Canada.

**France**

Bon

France goes back inside. But as soon as he does. Canada comes running towards America.

**Canada**

Oh thank goodness there you are America. Japan is in trouble.

**America**

What!?! What happened?

**Canada**

There’s no time to explain. He needs a hero right now. Wait let me take your hat and goggles so they don’t slow you down. Now go he could be dying for all we know.

**America**

I’m coming buddy.

Canada then walks through the door after hearing the signal. Pretending to be America that’s pretending to do a Canada impression.

**Canada**

A gee wiz. Maple syrup and all that jazz.

CUT-TO

Netherlands just stands there before falling backwards and passing out.

**Belgium**

Brother, are you okay?

**England**

America, go find a first aid kit!

**Canada**

Right!

Canada goes outside to removes the goggles from his eyes. His face is red and he looks concerned. Suddenly, America appears running holding a first aid kit.

**America**

Dude, what the hell? When I looked to see if Japan was okay he said he was fine. I even brought the first aid kit to him. Did I miss anything?

Canada starts to place the hat and the goggles on America.

**Canada**

Yes, there was a change of plans. Netherlands is now passed out and you have to bring him the first aid kit.

America then gives him the thumbs up with a wink.

**America**

You got it dude.

CUT-TO

Later Canada is on his phone and laptop.

**Canada**

Hello, Boss. Sorry to bother you, but can I ask you a favor. You know how you always order me one ticket to the hickey game. Then I would print it out. Well,...

BACK TO THE PRESENT

**Canada**

Long story short I have a date with the Netherlands this Saturday. So that means you’re going to be spending the weekend at Mexico’s place.

**Kumajiro**

Mmmmm.

**Canada**

What’s wrong?

**Kumajiro**

He better not hurt you again.

**Canada**  
Don’t worry about it.

CUT-TO:

INT. BELGIUM’S LIVING ROOM

America, Belgium, England, And France are all in Belgium’s living. They are all eating and enjoying the chocolate she’s brought out.

**Belgium**

I think we’ve all earned it.

**America**

Oh man this is a amazing.

**England**

See what did I tell you.

**France**

Oui, tres bon.

**America**

Hay, Belgium. I’ve been meaning to ask you. Why don’t you take request to make chocolate?

England and France both looked at America with shocked then towards Belgium. Belgium just giggles and slowly shows cracks in her sanity as she tells her story.

**Belgium**

Ah, young America. There was a time when I would love to share my chocolate with others. However, nations keep on asking and asking. Until, one day I snapped and exact my vengeance with the very thing they craved most.

England then changes the subject. It worked because Belgium went back to her sunny self.

**England**

So what do you guys Netherlands and Canada are doing.

**Belgium**

Probably, something really sweet and simple.

**America**

Yeah, they probably really embarrassed right now and having awkward conversions.

**France**

Well, I know what I would do on a date. Ohohohohon.

**England**

Dammit France. Not everyone puts out on the first date. Besides Canada is too sweet for that.

**Belgium**

And Netherlands would just pass out if the opportunity presented it self.

**America**

Put out what?

**France**

Hmm, guess your right.

**America**

Put out what? Candy? Snacks?

CUT-TO

INT. CANADA’S BEDROOM

What the other nations didn’t know was after dinner and a game. They went back to Canada’s place and one thing lead to another. Both nations are now in bed under the sheets in afterglow. Netherlands is red and a staring at the ceiling. While Canada is smoking the Netherlands’s pipe and smiling.

**Netherlands**

I love you.

CUT-TO

INT. MEETING BUILDING. MONDAY MORNING

Italy, Germany, and Japan were at a vending machine. Italy was putting coins in when he realizes that doesn’t have enough.

**Italy**

Hey Germany, do you have any money you can lend me?

**Germany**

I already lend you enough money as it is!

**Italy**

Ah! I’m sorry. Hey Japan?

**Japan**

Don’t even think about it.

The trio goes into the meeting room twenty minutes before the meeting starts. Italy scans the room to see if there’s any nations to can lend him some money. What he finds is Netherlands. Who is in cloud nine and has his scarf more tightly around his neck than usually.

**Italy**

Hey Netherlands can I borrow some money?

**Japan**

Are you crazy? He’s not going to….

Netherlands writes and hands Italy a check. Italy doesn’t question it. However, Germany and Japan are concerned and surprised.

**Netherlands**

Here you go.

**Italy**

Wow, thanks.

**Germany**

Gah? Why did you give Italy a check?

**Netherlands**

Oh my mistake. Heres one for you, too. Oh and here’s one for you as well, Japan. So you don’t feel like a third wheel.

**Japan**

Nani, Netherlands are you feeling okay?

America enters after hearing this.

**America**

Hey Netherlands can I have a check too. For lets say 1.03 trillion dollars.

England then bonks America on the head.

**America**

Ow dude. What was that for?

  
**England**

You are not making Netherlands pay off your credit card debt.

Netherlands hands America the check for exactly that amount.

**Netherlands**

Here you go.

**America**

Sweet. Finally.

America holds the check when suddenly is was swiped away from him by Belgium. She then takes all of the other checks that Netherlands gave and rips them all to pieces. Italy and America shout “No!” America sheds a single tear.

**America**

I was so close.

**France**

What’s going on over here?

**Belgium**

What were you thinking?

**England**

He’s probably getting enough oxygen to his brain with his scarf tightly wrapped around his neck  
  


As England loosen the scarf America, Belgium, England, and France all notice the purple love bites on his neck.

**France**

Is that?

America, Belgium, England, and France then notices Netherlands waving softly to Canada across the other side of the room. Canada blows him a kiss. Netherlands blushes even more causing hearts appear around him. After seeing this, France goes up to hug Canada because Canada made his perverted papa pride.

**France**

Mon fils!

**America**

So wait did Canada and Netherlands...

**England**

America, please where in a place of business.

**America**

Got into a huge fist fight that went to far.

England then bonks America on the head. While Belgium takes pictures of Netherlands’ silly face. It then cuts to Italy, Germany, and Japan. Who are all confused, except for Italy who is sad about losing the money.

**Japan**

What just happened?

**Germany**

I do not know, Japan.

**Italy**

I still need money to buy my snack.

THE END


End file.
